1. Technical Field
Technical field relates to a display device that displays an image and an imaging apparatus that records image data of a subject, more particularly to display device including two display units and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-201104 discloses an imaging apparatus provided with a plurality of display units. The imaging apparatus of JP-A-2004-201104 includes an electronic viewfinder, a liquid crystal monitor, and a sensor that detects whether a user brings one of eyes close to a viewfinder. The imaging apparatus displays an image on a first display unit when the sensor detects that the user brings one of eyes close to a viewfinder, and the imaging apparatus displays the image on a second display unit when the sensor does not detect that the user brings one of eyes close to a viewfinder. That is, the display units are automatically switched based on the detection result of the sensor.
There is also well known an imaging apparatus that a user can switch the display mode selectively by manipulating a slide switch or a rotary switch, between a display mode in which display with the electronic viewfinder and display with a liquid crystal monitor are automatically switched according to the presence or absence of the proximity of the eye to the viewfinder, a display mode with the electronic viewfinder, and a display mode with the liquid crystal monitor.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2004-201104, disadvantageously the display cannot be switched to a display unit in which the image is not displayed, when the sensor detects that the user brings one of eyes close to a viewfinder, or when the sensor does not detect that the user brings one of eyes close to a viewfinder. In the imaging apparatus including the slide switch or the rotary switch, although the display units can be switched by manipulating the switch, it is necessary to manipulate the switch every switching, which causes a problem in that the user manipulation becomes extremely troublesome.
In order to solve the problems pertaining to the display unit, an object is to provide user-friendly display device and imaging apparatus.